Follow Me To The Moon
by Lady of Silence
Summary: Sakura and Tomoyo have finally met Meiling, Eriol, and Syaoran while they were being held prisoner. Why are they being held prisoner? Why is Eriol in that prison with Meilng and Syaoran anyway?
1. Default Chapter

New Story! New Story!! Hi, Hi, it's me, the Lady of silence, Before you go ranting at me because I haven't updated 'Awaiting Destiny" I just want you to know that I've been loaded with vast Amounts of homework ever since school started, projects and essays and more projects and twelve report essays.... so take pity on me. And the fact that I've decided to take on the responsibility of juggling four stories at once, well....it's hard, so don't lose patience with me. See if this story is to your liking and tell me what you think. 

Disclaimer: I do Not own CCS so don't sue me. (I just happen to own this wonderful plot I've created.)

****

Prologue: The beginning. 

"Security Breach! Security Breach!" the screech of the alarms rang throughout the military building. Red lights like that of a police siren flickered through the chaotic halls of the once quiet building. "Alverez!" A woman wearing a white lab suit said in an authorities tone to the walkie- talkie in her hands. "Do we have visual conformation on the intruders?" she asked in a tone that was still perfectly calm despite the situation around her. "Negative, the camera grid has been completely destroyed. We're blind up here---what the---hey--Agh!!" the line buzzed. "Alverez! Alverez, Do you copy!?"

No Answer.

"Damn! I want units 3 and 8 reporting to the main deck and units 6 and 5 on the bridge, fan out and keep your guard up, now MOVE!" there was a scramble to do as they were told. "Ma'am?" A soft voice called from the corner of the room.

"What?" the woman snapped. 

"This has happened before, in the Ukashi base last year."

"I know that! I thought they were all wiped out."

"Apparently not"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*

Keiichi Kohaki glanced nervously at the shadows flickering in the corner of the base. The fuel tanks had been destroyed only a short time before, causing an uproar of flames to add to the melee of chaos swirling around them. Soldiers ran back and forth trying desperately to put out the fire. "Kohaki, do you see anything?" his superior asked through the two-way microphone attached to his ear. "N-No sir" He replied somewhat nervously. "Well keep looking! We have to find the people responsible or we'll all be wiped out!" the line clicked to say that his superior had switched his attention to another person. 

The cracking of a twig had him whirling around, gun poised in front of him, he blinked. What was a kid doing here? About twenty feet to his upper right was a little kid. His back as facing away from him and he seemed to be watching in avid attention as the communications tower exploded with flames. Shards of glass flew in every direction but the little kid didn't move. Keiichi gasped as the child was hit along the cheek with a shard of glass, still he stood fixed to his spot, blood oozing heavily out of his left cheek as he continued to watch the systematical destruction of Katzuzuku Base. "Hey Kid! What are you doing here?" Keiichi asked as soon as he found his voice. Slowly, as if in slow motion the kid peeled his gaze away from the horrifying sights before him and turned his amber brown eyes toward him. "Are you okay?" Keiichi asked as he made his way closer to the little man. The child looked about the age of seven. Keiichi knelt beside the child. Cute kid, he thought, he's gonna be a looker one day. Keiichi chuckled inwardly as he fumbled with his first aid kit. Studying the youth, he found himself admiring the intensity of his amber-gold eyes. His Honey-brown hair glistened in the dancing flames around them. Eyes of a Wolf's Keiichi thought as he glanced into them. "What's your name?" He asked hoping to sooth any thoughts of fright that my be plaguing the child. Keiichi felt unnerved, staring at him. No sign of emotion playing on his face. He didn't at all seemed troubled that he might be bleeding to death at this very moment or the fact that people were dying as he was standing there. No Emotion. It was really freaking him out. 

Before he knew what was happening the youngster's hand snaked out and a flash of something silver glistened in the fire. Kieichi was dead before he hit the floor, blood spilled from his throat. In the kid's hand held a bloody sword. Turning around he walked a couple of feet then stopped and continued to watch the burning buildings. Glancing back at the dead body he said 

"My name is Syaoran." 


	2. The Beginning of the Beginning

Thank you, Thank you! I'd like to thank all those who reviewed for telling me that my idea wasn't a total fluke so..*bows* _Domo Arigato minna-san. _I'm very grateful to all those who reviewed and I dedicate this chapter to those people. Ready and Enjoy(and Review!).

****

Disclaimer: I don't own CCS, if I did, I'd be filthy stinkin' rich right now, but I'm not, so I don't own it, except for maybe this oh-so-wonderful plot of mine and those to _Die_ for characters that I created. (Modest aren't I? tee hee.) 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

****

Chapter 2: The Beginning of the Beginning( Birth/creation of the cyborganic beings)

The pitter-patter of footsteps treading in muddy wet puddles could be heard in the empty neighborhoods. A young boy, no more then the age of 7 walking, to where, no one could tell, for what reason no one could guess, for his face betrayed no emotion, a flawless mask that deceived anyone who looked into his deep ocher eyes. Walking at this ungodly hour where even worms were to sleepy to even stir in their dirt filled homes. Not a sound could be heard aside from those steady sounds of his footsteps. It was early morning, so early that the sun was still making it's way towards the city, so early that it would take at least five hours for the first touch of sunlight to hit this the cold pavement. Yet even then he walked. 

Finally he came upon what he was looking for a house, an implausibly big house. Standing outside, oblivious to the chill that suddenly overcame the air he stood, not making a sound. The door opened. Inside the butler offered to take his thin jean jacket, an offer he blatantly ignored. The butler led him into a room that was lavishly decorated. Stylish mahogany-stained wick chairs sat into the corners of the room, a large sofa of the same color settled behind the fragrant oak table seated in the middle of the area. On the ceiling were different brightly colored gems fashioned into a one-of a-kind chandelier, on the sides of the room are arc shaped windows were covered with velvet curtains, the open window to the right of him billowed the curtains and the sound of soft fabric brushing together could be heard. The substantial double maple doors opened to reveal a beautiful red-haired woman, two men stood behind her dressed in suits. She spoke with an accent. "Ah...you 'ave come back, no? vell, I vas expecting you. Sit, sit!" the young woman motioned frantically into one of the smaller chairs brought out by one of the men standing behind her. The little boy stood , no distinguishable emotion marred his complexion, but to those who know him well, they would have seen the look of mild dislike on his face, he stood there not moving. He didn't seem the least impressed about the amount of money this furniture might have cost. "You vill not sit?" The lady asked.

"....No thank you" the boy answered politely, in a somewhat bored tone. The woman shook her head and tsked with disapproval, but moved on to the subject she had been most eager to discuss. "Ze, job is, uh finished?"

"Yes"

"Ah...Zere were, no problems?"

"No"

The woman clapped her hands, "Good, good!" Then her face became sober again. "Did you leave any, itty bitty little piece of 'evidence zat could possibly be traced back to moi?"

"No"

"You're quite sure?"

"Yes"

"Very vell then" she turned around then and spoke to the people behind her. "Excuse moi Gentlemen, but vould you be so kind as to give ze little boy 'is reward?"

One of the men stepped up and handed him a silk purse. "17 bloodstones, 16 of ze highest quality emeralds, 13 of my best fire and black opals....oh how I vill miss them...6 deep sapphires, 4 rubies, 2 amethysts and my best diamond....vhich adds to a total of 45.2 million in American money." She closed her eyes with pain, as if she had lost her most beloved child. Taking a deep calming breath she forced a smile. The child smirked. What was this old lady's reason for looking like she swallowed a lemon? She was the one that made the offer of 45.2 million in American cash because she had wanted her nephew, Keiichi Kohaki dead because of a fat inheritance her nephew would have gotten should he have lived to his twenty eighth birthday, which was only two days away, now he was dead, and Syaoran knew very well that _she_ knew that if she didn't pay up, she'd be dead too. He bowed slightly "Thank you" Rather then take the door, he leaped out the open window, a sheer twenty feet drop to the bottom awaited him but he faced it as if he were jumping off a small stool. 

Glancing up the building, he saw the woman staring out the window, her eyes wide and her Lipstick-covered mouth formed an "O". He smirked at her, turned away and made his way back to where he came from.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

The Metallic doors of an underground Experiment lab opened to admit the small child. He walked through the seemingly endless hallways of the facility with one who had purpose. He came to a large room that was filled wall to wall with different weaponry each of the shiny, sharp objects were sorted by how much damage they could inflict on a person, this was their "Play room". 

"Syaoran?" a voice called. 

The little boy, whose name was Syaoran sighed in annoyance and turned around. "What?" he asked irritably to the terra-cotta eyed child standing before him. She tilted her head, "You're back early, did every thing go alright? Are you hurt?" The worry in her eyes caused the Syaoran's own eyes to soften just the tiniest bit, and only for a moment before they turned hard again and he glared at her with those intimidating gold orbs. "I'm fine." he snapped. 

Meiling Li, his "cousin" (in a sense,) watched him with curiosity. She opened her mouth to say something when a wry chuckle sounded in the back corner. "Really Syaoran, you could be nicer." came a voice from the shadows.

"Shut it Eriol, I don't need your useless advice."

A blue eyed, black haired boy walked into the light. "Don't you know that it's not nice to disrespect your elders?" he asked, amused.

Syaoran snorted. "You're as old as we are....just...out of date." he smirked.

Eriol looked about ready to say something to fire back at Syaoran's rally when their mother/creator/mad scientist walked on. "Children, that's enough quarreling" she asked, not really caring what happened as long as they shut their mouths. She gazed fondly at both Eriol and Syaoran, but sent a somewhat annoyed look at Meiling. "I told you to stay away from the test tubes!" She snapped at the black haired child. Meiling shrugged but wouldn't meet the woman's gaze, focusing her attention on the floor as if it were the secret of the cosmos. Out of all her "Children" Meiling was the one who acted most like a real child. Eriol and Syaoran would have met her gaze directly and gutted her on the spot. Meiling on the other hand looked ashamed of herself for breaking the carefully enforced rules. Something must have gone wrong when Meiling was born.

"Dr. Umieshi!" An Acolyte ran in, gasping for air. "Dr. Umieshi! The test tubes aren't responding to the controls! Were going to lose Chu-wing and Pu Yui if we don't do something quick!"

Dr. Umieshi cursed, and with one more scathing glance in Mieling's direction, she scurried out of the room. Eriol smiled. "Now you've done it Meiling." 

She ignored him and looked at Syaoran. "How are babies made?" Syaoran stared at her as if she were insane. "Well.." He started slowly, as if he were talking to a very slow child that couldn't understand him, "When a man and woman have decided that they wanted to have a child, they--" 

"I know how _that _works Syaoran! I don't mean _regular_ babies, I mean babies....babies like _us"_

Syaoran looked quite relieved at not having to explain how "regular" babies were made. "Oh, _Those _Kind of babies. Well, first you have to have regular unfertilized eggs sold by Human mothers, then it's kept into storage until an artificial sperm is created through Cyborganic gene splicing, in which computer data is inserted to it. It's not like regular babies. The information in that sperm already contains what sex you are, it's been.....preplanned, so before the sperm even touches the egg, they already knew that you were going to be a girl. Everything is in that sperm, what color hair you would have, how fast you're able to think in a tight situation, how high you can jump, how hard an assault you can take. Everything. It's all preplanned, so that also means they knew how you would look like before the data was fully injected. An then you're nurtured in the test tubes while more wires are attached to your head, downloading more data as you grow in the test tube, until your nine months are up. The test tubes serve as artificial wombs. They name you as soon as that sperm hits the egg."

Eriol looked amused, "And why does Dr. Umieshi refer to you as 'cousins'?"

Syaoran looked annoyed now. "Because both my mother and her sister sold an egg, and Meiling just happens to come from my 'Aunt's' egg"

Meiling stared at him. "Then what's this about Eriol being older then us? He was born in the same year, but he still calls you descendent. Why is that?" She asked.

Syaoran glared at Eriol. "It was apparent that our great-great-great-great grandmother sold one of her unfertilized eggs to make money so she could feed herself. Once they joined the sperm with it, they froze his embryo because the facility was attacked by raiders 96 years ago. Don't you know _anything?"_ Syaoran asked Meiling. "They explained this in class!"

Eriol grinned. "She was staring out the window while were having that particular discussion."

"Shut up Eriol!" Meiling snapped irritably.

"Very good Syaoran." Dr. Umieshi's voice caused them all to jump. She had come back without them noticing, they must have been very distracted if they hadn't noticed the soft clicking her high heeled shoes created, or the smell of her perfume wafting coyly into the air. 

"That was indeed, The Beginning of the beginning...." she smiled.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Chapter One Complete! That was hard to write! I hope it wasn't too confusing! Please tell me if it was, I don't want the people reading this to suddenly run away screaming. Review an tell me what you think, I just wanted people to know that just because they weren't created the same way, they're still human. Superhuman maybe, but human nonetheless. Please Review! (now for some well deserved Ice Cream. ^-^) 


	3. Serpentine Walls

I'm back and hopefully I'll be able to post this before Christmas, but don't hurt me if I get it in after then. Tomoyo and Sakura are finally going to make their long awaited appearance. This takes place nine years after the last incident, so for those of you who don't feel like doing the math or just want to read, everyone is 16 now. (So is Syaoran by the way). Read and Review, and don't forget to enjoy!

****

Disclaimer: I don't own CCS. Don't sue me. ( Haven't I made myself clear already?)

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

****

Chapter 2: Serpentine Walls

__

Smoke. Fire. Screaming. The beginning of a horrible future. What was going on? Smoke. Fire. Screaming. 'Daddy?' Smoke. Fire.... 'Mom? Daddy? Mom?' The smell of burning flesh. 'Oniichan?' Screaming. A little girl ran, her hand held fast with that of her best friend. Their footsteps splashing in the blood tainted puddles, running across the now dead, burning neighborhood. Men in suits chasing after them. 'Why?' The girl's hand slips from her best friend. The men close in. 'Daddy....!' A man comes out of a house. 'Sakura!!' 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Sakura!" A woman screeched. 

A girl bolted up from the tiny bed she was sleeping on, breathing hard and her auburn hair matted with sweat. "What?" The other girl sighed. "You were screaming again." She said softly. The girl named Sakura glanced down, clutching the dirty sheets in her hands. Tears threatened to burn her eyes, but she forced them back. "I'm sorry Tomoyo." She whispered to the other girl. "We've been over this a million times Sakura. It's not your fault." the other girl answered just as softly.

A loud banging on the metal doors that kept them prisoner sounded. "Shut up in there!" A male voice boomed. Sakura stared at the door, her once joyful emerald eyes had turned a dull moss green. Those sorrowful eyes met the helpless lavender orbs that belonged to her best friend, Tomoyo.

Tomoyo was feeling just as helpless as her best friend. Nine years they were held prisoners. Never once in those nine years having seen the warm rays of sun, watching the flowers bloom lazily as they had in their happy childhood. Tomoyo closed her eyes to prevent having Sakura see that she was close to breaking. For nine years they had alternated between strong and weak, one would be strong, the other one could lean on that person for support. Right now Tomoyo was the weak link. Forcing herself to take deep breaths, she struggled to regain her composure. "We'll get out" she said with a confidence she didn't feel. Nine years she had said that, it was becoming a false litany that that was filled with a misleading sense of hope that would someday supposedly get them out of this hellish prison that had kept them for so long. Sakura smiled a humorless smile. She knew her part. "Of course we will." For nine years the auburn haired beauty had replied to her friend's statement with those same exact words, once it was full of hope, now it was just a meaningless ritual that had to be said. Tomoyo's eyes began to fill with tears, tears she had suppressed for nine years came in abundance. "Don't say that Sakura, don't start giving up hope now." An automatic switch of roles. Sakura was the one who had to be urged to keep her face bright in times of this darkness that had fallen on them. Sakura again forced a smile. "I'm trying Tomoyo, really I am, it's just....nine years of hoping can kinda drain your supply of hope. But when will we----" Sakura stopped abruptly. There was a loud crash in the halls, followed by the wailing of the emergency sirens. The two friends looked at each other, the same thought going through their minds. What was going on? 

Suddenly, the door crashed exploded and in came a woman about their age, her flaming red eyes danced with mirth at the apparent destruction she was causing. Her eyes settled on Tomoyo and she grinned. "Do kind ladies happen to know where the control rooms are?" She asked. But as her terra-cotta eyes looked them over, the expression on her face became bewildered. "Uhhh....how long have you been here?" she asked with a serious look. Sakura stared at the hallway before she found her voice. "Nine years." she croaked. 

"As _prisoners_?" the newcomer asked, her bright eyes turned almost blood red.

"Yes" Tomoyo answered.

"And what's with the magic proof walls? My cousin said he felt incredibly strong spells cast within this room....but...why?"

"Sakura" Tomoyo said, motioning to the emerald eyed girl. "Is a sorceress. Nine years ago they came to our village, butchered our families and went into every house looking for the magically gifted."

"The Raid of Kewanway..." The girl breathed. "You were in that?" 

Sakura smiled and nodded slightly, "Tomoyo doesn't have any powers, they allowed her to live because if they'd killed her...." Sakura's voice turned grim. "There would be hell to pay."

"Besides, They killed my family, and they hoped that I might develop powers too, since Sakura and I are Second cousins......although it seems that it came from her side of the family..." Tomoyo grinned. 

The Black haired woman standing in front of them was about to ask another question when a sharp male voice snapped from the doorway. "What are you doing Meiling? We have to get the idiot Eriol out of this stupid prison. I don't know _how_ he got himself caught, with a mission that should have been this easy. But then again...maybe he isn't as good as I thought him to be." the Man by the door smirked. Another male voice sounded from down the hallway. "Don't get your hopes up Syaroan....I guess I just got careless and feel asleep while I was waiting for the target to come out....." There was a smile in man's voice. "Idiot." The first man muttered under his breath before falling silent again.

Sakura watched, amazed that they could carry a calm conversation while the building was crawling with guards and half the hallways were burning to ashes. Tomoyo grasped Sakura's elbow, her amethyst eyes wide. "Sakura...who are these people?" she whispered, a tiny tremor in her voice. "I don't know...." Sakura replied, her eyes still glued to the ruby eyed girl's face as she watched it fall. "Then this whole rescue mission was for nothing?" she asked, her eyes beginning to go dark with annoyance. 

"No" the man from the hallway was at the door now. "I found some interesting information on your new friends here, Meiling." The man said, casually readjusting his glasses, his dark blue eyes twinkled with unrestrained mirth as he looked at both Sakura and Tomoyo. "And by the by, did you see that charming chemistry lab in the east wing? It really is spectacular---" 

"Spit it out Eriol" The amber eyed man snarled, clearly annoyed that this man named Eriol was beating around the bush. 

"Patience is a virtue, descendant." Eriol sighed. 

"Hello?!" Meiling growled, "Id' like to know what this 'interesting information' is, if you'd be so kind?" she snapped irritably. 

Eriol just smiled that infectious smile of his and said. " Afraid not Meiling, we don't have time." 

"Wha--" Meiling began, but was abruptly cut off by the sound of gunfire. 

"Stop right there, you--agh!" there was the sickening sound of bone cracking, then more gunfire. Meiling looked merely annoyed at the interruption and Eriol was looking mildly amused, the third man, however was nowhere to be seen. Tomoyo largely suspected that it was he who was responsible for crushing that unlucky soldier's appendage. Eriol chuckled as more sounds of agonized pain erupted from the hallway. A soldier crawled helplessly near the doorway, dragging blood in his wake. "Y-you scum..." he ragged before he went still, his breath stopping. Meiling rolled her eyes, "Let's get out of here." She began walking, Eriol following behind her. Glancing back he saw that Tomoyo and Sakura were staring in wide eyed horror at the dead man on the floor. "Aren't you coming?" he asked pleasantly, as if he were inviting them to tea. 

Sakura and Tomoyo swallowed with difficulty, "Ye-yes, we'll be right there."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

I finished it! *throws confetti* HURRAY!!! this is my holiday gift to you all! R&R and I'm sorry I wasn't able to make it longer. 


	4. Green Eyed Fairies

Yo! Christmas break fever has just broken out and I suddenly find myself with NOTHING to do. I've played video games for so long that I'd be happy never to see another video game for the rest of my life. I've read every book in the house at least 7 times(even went so far as to skim through the dictionary once or twice) So as a last ditch attempt to amuse myself I'm writing the third chapter of FMTTM (Follow Me to the Moon.) so Enjoy and Review!

****

Disclaimer: I don't own CCs! Please don't Sue me. You're going to feel unbearably guilty if you sue a girl as incredibly CUTE as me. So there.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Chapter 3: Green Eyed Fairies 

Sakura stared at her hands, watching as tiny sparks of electricity hopped from one finger to another. It felt so good to be able to use the powers she couldn't use while she was a prisoner. It had felt like half of her was missing. But now it felt like falling into a nice comfy bed after an incredibly tiring day. Element. That was the first thing she had learned, but now she was so much more advanced in her magic that she could create demons that wouldn't be killed by human means and that would obey her every whim without question. That was the power she dreaded in using. She didn't want anyone to find out. Not even Tomoyo. If someone found out......Sakura suppressed the urge to shudder. "Ouch!" Meiling gasped as she wrenched her hands away form Sakura's hands. Eriol grinned, "That's what happens when you let your curiosity get the better of you Meiling." 

"Why doesn't that hurt her?" Meiling demanded, sticking her numb fingers in her mouth. 

"Because" Syaoran replied tersely "She's the one who created it. Now be quiet and try to sit still" 

"Sakura?" Tomoyo asked, her amethyst eyes worried.

Sakura's head snapped up. "H-Hai?" Sakura's hands gave a surge of power so strong that her hands began to resemble a pale blue nightlight. Tomoyo's eyes widened slightly, "Uh....you have your game face on. Is anything wrong?" 

Sakura shook her head vehemently. "No! No nothing's wrong, w-why you say anything like that?" Sakura asked, not meeting Tomoyo's eyes. 

Eriol smiled slightly. "We're not going to attack you Sakura, now what's wrong?" 

The emerald eyed girl stared at him, why did this man remind her of her father? why did she want to trust him so? The way he was looking at her, as if he were a father, looking fondly, wisely at his daughter that she didn't have the heart to lie to him. "Demons..." She mumbled. Syaoran spoke to her for the first time, his voice held the slightest trace of confusion. "What about demons?" he asked gently.

Syaoran blinked, she didn't disappear. So she wasn't some fairy that would disappear when she was scared. Why did she look like that? Sitting there, in the pale light of the room, in that corner, Why did she look like a porcelain doll? Those dazzling mint green eyes of hers looked so heartbroken and helpless that he felt the permafrost around his cold heart melt just the tiniest bit. 

Syaoran had always been fond of the color green. Those eyes of hers changed shades with the slightest movements of light and angle. He wondered how her eyes would look in the sunlight, or the sunset.....Syaoran almost slapped himself. Idiot! he mentally berated himself. He forced those alien thoughts from his mind and tried to focus on what she was saying. ".....and I'm afraid someone might find out about this ability because they might try and use this.....and I really don't want to hurt anybody....so...." Sakura trailed off, staring into the air. 

"Come back with us then." 

Everyone in the vicinity turned to look at Eriol. "What?!" Meiling asked, shocked.

Syaoran's face betrayed no hint of approval or disregard. Eriol found it really annoying that he couldn't tell what the amber-eyed man was thinking. Then he spoke. "You do know Eriol, that if we take them there, you'll have to take full responsibility, and it will be your duty to explain to Dr. Umieshi about your reasons...." Syaoran smirked. "And those reasons, I might add, have to be good enough to convince the council."

Eriol made a face. "Leave that to me, descendant." To the girls he smiled warmly. "You'll be welcome there I'm sure." Tomoyo puffed up, looking indignant. "What makes you think we need your help?" she asked, portraying the image of haughty rich girl perfectly. Sakura smothered the urge to grin, and she turned her chuckle into cough. Tomoyo always did this when they were children. Anytime they were in trouble for something, Tomoyo would use her family connections to get them out. Sakura looked at Syaoran, he was trying not to smile too. He seemed to enjoy watching Eriol squirm. 

The room was quiet. "Well?" Tomoyo asked with false impatience. "We've just gotten out of a prison in which we were held against our will for nine years, only to be held prisoner be you again?" Tomoyo asked, a hint of bitterness in her voice. Eriol sighed. "You'll not be held against your will" He locked eyes with Tomoyo, giving her that soulful stare that seemed to see your darkest secrets. "I Promise you that."

Tomoyo felt heat traveling to her cheeks. Why was he looking at her like that? "O-Of course." She said, looking away. 

Meiling looked at Eriol, then Tomoyo and back again. She grinned. Well, well, well...looks like Mr. Unaffected isn't so unaffected by Tomoyo. "Meiling? What's wrong?" Sakura asked. Meiling gave her a smile that could almost be classified as evil. 

" Oh nothing..." 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

End chapter three!...okay, okay...so it was pretty uneventful but it was necessary. I promise that it will more interesting from her out, just stick with me. Read and Review. 


End file.
